


Top Fuckin Gun

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "Nick baja el arma poco a poco. Puede que no confíe ni en él mismo, pero Goose. Eso ya es otra cosa.–¿Carol? –pregunta, incrédulo, y se da la vuelta para descubrirla allí, en su sala de estar, una rodilla en el suelo, nudillos en el pelaje de Goose."Fury tiene un reencuentro con Carol diez años después de que se marche. Los dos beben Jack Daniels, y hablan más bien poco.
Relationships: past Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Top Fuckin Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es el primer fic que escribí para una serie de retos en los que he estado participando durante el confinamiento y que, sinceramente, me han dado media vida <3

Nick se pasa el abrigo por los hombros con un gruñido, músculos agarrotados y puede que  _ algo _ dislocado, lo cuelga del gancho tras la pared, se afloja la corbata, se abre los primeros botones de la camisa mientras va directo al congelador a por una bolsa de hielo.

Solo entonces su oído capta el sonido de música que se cuela al interior de la casa desde el patio trasero. Puede oler el aire recalentado de finales de setiembre colándose en su vivienda perfectamente climatizada, y eso que suena es  _ su _ disco de Otis Redding.

Alguien ha conseguido traspasar sus medidas de seguridad y pillar a Nick Fury con la guardia baja. Estaría abochornado, si no pensara darle su merecido al hijo de la gran puta.

Se esconde junto a la puerta, pistola en alto, y una sombra se recorta en el suelo, cada vez más grande. Nick cuenta segundos bajo la respiración, esperando al momento idóneo.

Uno, dos…

–Baja eso, Fury, antes de que te hagas daño.

El cuerpo se le cubre de sudor frío.  _ Esa voz _ .

No suena a amenaza. Pero Nick aprendió hace mucho tiempo a no confiar en las apariencias, en  _ nadie _ más que él mismo, y a veces, ni eso. Sujeta la pistola, y espera, en silencio, a que el impostor se revele para machacarle. Ha activado ya la alarma con un toque de su móvil, los equipos de emergencia estarán allí en cuestión de minutos.

Goose elige ese instante preciso para aparecer, tranquila, ronroneado, e ir directa a las piernas del intruso a restregarse entre ellas, ignorando todas las expresiones mortíferas de Nick. No es que sea nada nuevo, la gata no le ha hecho caso una sola vez en su vida, pero habría sido un buen momento para empezar.

La intrusa se agacha para rascarle la cabeza, y Goose hace sonidos felices.

Nick baja el arma poco a poco. Puede que no confíe ni en él mismo, pero Goose. Eso ya es otra cosa.

–¿Carol? –pregunta, incrédulo, y se da la vuelta para descubrirla allí, en su sala de estar, una rodilla en el suelo, nudillos en el pelaje de Goose.

–¿Qué creías? –pregunta, incorporándose.

Se la ve…  _ normal _ . Exactamente como la dejó diez años atrás, pelo más corto y el mismo gusto cuestionable en ropa; esa vez, la camiseta es de Nirvana, y por suerte, la cazadora parece demasiado gastada para ser robada.

Podría no haber pasado un día, mientras que Nick está más viejo, más acabronado.

–Se te ve fatal –corrobora ella, con un silbido.

–¿Qué coño haces aquí, Danvers?

–¿Qué? ¿No puedo pasar a saludar a un viejo amigo?

Nick frunce el ceño. Carol pone los ojos en blanco, todo actitud de joven rebelde, y se agacha para recoger la botella que ha dejado en el suelo. De Jack Daniels.

_ Esa _ puede que sea robada.

–¿Qué mierda me has traído?

–Deja de rechistar y trae dos vasos, vamos a beber –dice ella, sonrisa demasiado dura para esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y se va al patio sin esperar respuesta, Goose en los talones.

Nick cancela la alarma, y deja para más tarde inventar una historia con que cubrir ese  _ incidente _ . Algo se le ocurrirá. No es que le falte  _ inspiración _ , esos días.

Coge dos vasos, y hielo, pero los cubitos, porque si no, no sabe cómo va a tragarse la porquería que le ha traído Carol. Está tentado de hacer una parada en el mueble bar y coger el whisky bueno, el escocés que tiene guardado para días jodidos de mierda, pero sabe que estaría estropeando algo. Si de algo sabe Nick, es de rituales.

Encuentra a Carol echada en uno de los bancos de ese patio que no utiliza nunca, cabeza recostada en unos cuantos cojines. Nick deja los vasos en la mesa de cristal y sirve dos vasos de bourbon barato.

–¿Brindamos por algo? –pregunta, cuando le pasa el suyo a Carol, que le da vueltas, mirando la luz de la tarde reflejarse en el líquido ámbar.

–Nop –dice, y lo apura de un trago.

Oh, mierda. Tiene que ser malo. Peor de lo que Nick había pensado.

Le sirve otra copa sin decir nada al respecto de que duda que ese alcohol vaya a hacerle un gran efecto a Carol, y él toma la suya a sorbos como si no fuera aceite de motor sucio.

El sol cae en tonos rojos y anaranjados y el bochorno va cayendo mientras Otis Redding suena de fondo, y Nick no habla de trabajo con Carol y Carol no habla de trabajo con él. Asume que, si hubiera ido a avisarle de una amenaza alienígena inminente para el planeta tierra, ya lo habría hecho.

–¿En serio te gusta esta música? –pregunta Carol cuando ya han vaciado más de media botella.

–Siento no tener a Axl Rose en mi repertorio.

Carol mueve los pies, tobillos cruzados en el respaldo del banco, un brazo debajo de la cabeza, el otro sujetando el vaso sobre su estómago, subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Tiene la vista perdida en la tela del toldo.

–Maria se casa –dice, sin venir a cuento de nada–. Alicia, o Alyssa, o Alison… ¿Alanis? Es  _ abogada _ .

Nick no esperaba que le revelara el motivo por el que está allí, y mucho menos que fuera un corazón roto, pero sigue sin ser cosa suya.

Nadie acude a él para charlas sinceras y emotivas.

–Es una mierda –conviene, de todas formas, porque sí, no es que su divorcio no fuera la mejor opción, ni que fuera a cambiar el trabajo que hace por alguna pantomima de felicidad doméstica, pero sigue siendo una vida jodida.

–Era cuestión de tiempo –replica Carol.

Nick supone que sí. Diez años, diez años que para los humanos han sido una pequeña eternidad, y probablemente, para Carol, fue antes de ayer cuando dejó a la mujer que acababa de recuperar en la tierra.

No es que para él no fuera antes de ayer, cuando se despidió de Carol.

–El tiempo  _ es _ una mierda.

Nick vuelve a servir dos vasos de Jack Daniels, y esa vez, cuando acerca el suyo al de ella, Carol los hace chocar en un brindis.

–Amén. 


End file.
